


More Things and Stuff

by nonamouse



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch more short comment fics I wrote anon. Formatting is a mess, for that I am sorry. I don't know Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling or Chris Colfer and this didn't happen, the Glee Kids belong to RIB and FOX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Things and Stuff

1\. CHRIS/CHORD/MARK SEXY NAPTIEMS

"You guys never wait for me." 

Chord pulled reluctantly away from Chris' mouth to look over his shoulder. 

"You're always late," Chris said, sleepily wrapping his hand around the back of Chord's neck. 

"It's not my fault, there were Black-throated Sparrows on the lot." 

Chord buried his face in Chris' neck and laughed. 

"It's not funny. You don't even know how rare it is to see those around here," Mark said grumpily. 

"Shut up about your stupid birds and get over here already," Chord griped. 

"They're not stupid," Mark said, but joined them anyway, pressing kisses to Chris' fingers still wrapped around the back of Chord's neck and sliding his hand across the sliver of skin revealed by Chord's rucked up T-shirt. 

"This hair, though," he said between kisses. "I can't wait till they let you cut it." 

"Me too," Chris said running his fingers through it with a small smile on his face. 

"You guys are jerks," Chord smiled in spite of himself. 

"You love it," Mark murmured in his ear. 

"I do," he replied. 

2\. KITTANY! KURT IS BRITTANY'S NEW CAT. LORD TUBBINGTON IS JEALOUS.

No one paid much attention at first when Finn brought the pet carrier into Glee club that afternoon, until he reached inside and pulled out a white cat with odd blue eyes and a patch of dark brown fur on top of its head and then it was bedlam. 

"Oh my God, what a cutie!" Tina cooed as the reached to scratch at the kitty's ears. 

Finn pulled it away. "Cut it out, that's weird." 

Mercedes gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about Finn? And where's Kurt?" 

"Right here," Finn said, indicating the cat. 

Quinn put her hand on Finn's arm. "No, Finn," she said gently. "That's a cat, where is Kurt?" 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you guys, this is Kurt." 

Mercedes' eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What?" 

Finn sighed and put the cat down on the piano much to Brad's chagrin. 

"It's a long story," he said. "But I need one of you guys to take him until he turns back, Burt's allergic and-" 

Brittany's squeal broke into the conversation as she pushed through to get at the cat sitting on the piano. 

"He's so cute! Can I keep him?" She asked no one in particular. "What's your name?" 

The cat looked at her with his odd eyes and tilted his head to the side. 

"Kurt Hummel? I know someone named that! Are you friends?" 

The Glee club watched her and then swiveled their heads as one to look at Finn. 

Finn shrugged. "I'm okay with it if he is." 

Brittany held him cradled in her arms and he was purring happily and butting his head up under her chin while she cooed nonsense at him. 

The Pierces didn't think twice when Brittany came home from school that evening with a cat carrier. She was always bringing strays home and they didn't have the heart to tell her no. 

"I have to introduce you to Lord Tubbington," she said. "You guys will be best friends, I know it!" 

Kurt found himself dumped unceremoniously on her bed, which was being occupied by the fattest tabby he'd ever seen. 

"I'll be right back," Brittany said. "And I'll bring you something to eat." 

Kurt gave a happy little mew and waited until she was gone. 

"Lord Tubbington, I presume," he asked archly. 

"Indeed," the tabby replied. "And who might you be, old boy?" 

"Kurt Hummel, sire." 

Lord Tubbington laughed, "it's not really a title, young man, Tubbington will do just fine. I daresay you are looking rather thin, were you a stray?" 

"I certainly was not," Kurt said, slightly affronted. "This situation is only temporary. I'll be returning home in no time." 

"Yes, of course. In the meantime, you must remember there are rules around here. Being the Alpha cat, I enforce them." 

"Such as?" 

"The top of the cat tree is my roost and mine alone," Tubbington said. "And you must never even think of taking first crack at treats, that privilege is mine." 

Kurt's tail twitched in agitation. "I suppose we'll see about that, old man." 

"I suppose we will, indeed." 

3\. ANYTHING PUCK/KURT! :D? 

Kurt covered his face with both hands. 

"Puck," he said. "For fuck's sake." 

"Didn't you like it?" Puck said with a frown. " I thought you wanted me to woo you." 

"I did, Puck, but why that song?" 

"What was wrong with it?" 

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Tonight I'm Fucking You?" 

Puck smirked and pushed Kurt's shirt up. "Was I lying?" 

"No," Kurt breathed. 

"Forgive me?" Puck leaned down and sucked at the spot where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and Kurt scrubbed his fingers over the close-cropped hair on the sides of Puck's head. 

"I'll think about it," he said. 

4\. I JUST WANT FIC WHERE BURT HUMMEL SNEAKS AROUND TO DROP WISDOM BOMBS ON ALL OF LIMA'S TROUBLED TEENS LIKE AN ADVICE!NINJA.

Rachel looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She knew Jesse was waiting for her, reclining awkwardly on her frilly bedspread and drumming his fingers on his thigh the way he did when he got impatient. She was sure she wanted to do this, to lose her virginity to him. Pretty sure, anyway. 

She opened the medicine cabinet and took out one of the condoms one of her dads had given her when she got the talk and when she closed it again, there was someone else reflected in the mirror behind her. She gasped and spun around, ready to kill him with her toothbrush if necessary. 

"Who are you?" She demanded. 

"That's not important," the man said, clapping his hand on her shoulder. "Just remember, Rachel, you matter." and then, with a flourish of his cape, he was gone, like he'd never been there at all. 

Rachel looked at the condom in her hand and put it back in the medicine cabinet. She knew what she had to do now. 

"Who was that masked man?" She wondered to herself.


End file.
